Reign
by MoonPhasing
Summary: Yamato is plunged into a life of thieving, murdering, romance, and defending a secret disguised as a woman, Sora Takenouchi. He has no choice but to join a group that understands the usefulness of the darkness of an empty corner and a group whose members have secrets deeper than the depths his mind can climb to. AU.
1. 1: Running

1

Yamato let out a long sigh as his fingers dragged across his keyboard. His eyes glanced at the corner of his monitor, indicating that he had just fifteen minutes left of the longest workday of his life. Well, maybe not the longest. Yamato Ishida was on his way to being a musical sensation. Keyword, was. He moved from America to Japan a few years back for a woman he fell head over heels for. Now, Yamato Ishida, though talented as can be with a guitar, was a number cruncher.

"And… Send," he clasped his hands together, smiling as his final task reached completion. A small melody of tings rang in his pocket. His fingers fished through the pockets of his black slacks. He swiped his thumb across the screen a good three times before he was finally able to answer.

"Hey Tiff…" He said as he leaned back in his chair and propped his feet up on his desk. His lengthy legs made the reach look effortless. "Yes… I made dinner reservations. I promise…" He chuckled, trying his best to ignore the annoyance in the voice on the other side. "Love you too. See you soon." With one push, he hung up the call.

Tiffany Sims was a beautiful woman. Well, her outward appearance was. Her long brown hair complimented her sharp, green eyes and pixie nose perfectly. She had curves where women paid to have curves, all supported by a pair of lean, toned legs.

Yamato met her while he was visiting a few summers back in a museum. The two had bumped shoulders and spoke about a statue. Truth be told, Yamato was not a fan of museums. He was killing time and Tiffany had caught his attention. In fact, every word about the statue that day that spilled from his lips was bullshit. But boy did Tiffany buy it. The woman had a rope on Yamato; He did as she demanded and didn't ask questions. Some say she's driven, most would call her a bitch.

"Big night, eh?" The voice came from the desk next to him. Barry, a larger man with a kind smile, had become one of Yamato's favorite companions over his few years with the company. "Yeah… Meaning I can't get drinks tonight," Yamato shook his head a bit annoyed that he planned for two things. Tonight he was going to propose… To Tiffany.

"The lady has a bit of a hold on you. I'll let the guys know the bets are off," Yamato's eyes widened at Barry's comment, a red color flushing his cheeks.

"And on that note…" Yamato stood, giving his neighbor a wave as he gripped his briefcase and hurried out.

Yamato cursed as he checked the watch on his wrist. The hands pointed to numbers, signaling that he was already running behind. "Shit… I still need to shower…" He fished for his keys in his coat pocket, chuckling in relief as they jingled between his fingers. "Ha!" Yamato pushed the key into the hole, turning it and relishing in the clicking sound that signaled his right of entry. "Thought you had me beat," he said to his keys, the metal gripped victoriously in his palm.

The man rushed to the shower, letting the water and soap coat him enough to ensure he smelled decent. There was no time for a good lather. He grabbed his hair gel, raking it through his blonde lochs quickly. Before pacing to his room, the blonde shot himself a pair of finger guns in the foggy mirror. "What to wear…" He settled for his other pair of dark slacks, realizing that that was most of his wardrobe. A blue turtleneck was slipped over his head and filled with his arms. He grabbed his shoes and jumped mid-step, hoping his attempt of stuffing his feet into them would treat him well.

*Bzzz* Yamato hurried to the door, giving a weak smile to the woman who stood impatiently on the other side of the thin crack. "You're not ready are you," Tiffany said, the annoyance in her voice could not be missed. "Hello to you too, my love," Yamato said nervously, "I-I'm just finishing up…" His left hand reached into a drawer next to the door, his fingers grasping for the small box that held a ring. "Ah! Ready!" He flung his jacket over his tall form, the ring box stuffed into pocket.

"You look stunning," he smiled, leaning in to give Tiffany a kiss. Her face moved, giving him only her cheek. "And you look… Well it'll do." She waved him off, grabbing his hand as she pulled him out into the cool, winter fog.

—

The woman clutched the sheet of her bed closer to her chest, wishing the sound she heard wasn't a creature slipping through her room. She had thought she was hidden, but they had found her.

"Asleep… Good yes, better for us," the creature snickered to itself as it pulled its body up next to her's. The voice sounded like nails on a chalkboard, sharp and high.

Her heart rate quickened as sweat began to collect on her forehead. The creature drew a knife, the blade catching a glint of light. "Excellent yes yes, aim well now," it chuckled again, the sound raspy. "Easy does it…" She sensed the knife lowering towards her chest at a painfully slow speed.

She flung an arm out, catching the wrist of the intruder. Though she was quick, the woman was not quick enough. The knife plunged into her left shoulder. She bit back a cry, using the adrenaline to reach for the small knife she kept under her pillow. With a quick slash, the knife opened the creature from chest to stomach. Blood and identifiable objects spilled out, coating her body and slicking against her skin. She coughed, spitting the sour liquid from her mouth.

She pushed the corpse to the ground, crying in pain as her wounded arm warned her of straining herself. "They found me…" she whispered in a panic. Sora Takenouchi rushed to an empty wall in her room. She pressed her hand to it and willed it to let her out. When she opened her eyes, the woman was in the dark alley that ran along the side of her current home.

"Ah there she is! How did she get past him?" A deep voice that belonged to a tall man teased. His companion, a short, stocky man with red hair, snickered in response. "Hm. He had it coming, don't you think? Guess it's up to us now…" The candle light of the alley reflected off of their sharp, yellow teeth.

"N-No please…" Sora pleaded, quickly turning on her heals as she ran. She wasn't sure where she was going and her energy was running out. Puddles splashed under her, the soles of her shoes slipping on the red brick that paved the alley. She felt her world tilt, the blood loss from the wound in her shoulder making it hard to see straight. _I can't hold on much longer… I'm so sorry…_ She willed her crimson eyes to focus as she looked for an escape.

—

Tiffany and Yamato rushed through the streets, Tiffany complaining that they were going to be late to their reservation if he dragged his feet when he walked. "It's a big night, Yamato," she hissed through her perfectly white teeth.

"I know Tiff," she interrupted him, "It's Tiffany. You know I hate Tiff." He fought the urge to roll his eyes, "I'm trying I'm trying." She sighed in response, trying was never enough for her.

Yamato went to respond, his train of thought derailing as a body fell to the ground a few feet in front of him. His brows knitted together in confusion, _the woman just fell from the wall_. "Tiffany… Should we stop?" Yamato asked. Tiffany shook her head as they approached the lifeless form, her long legs stepping over the form.

"No, that's what they want. They'll drag you into their pity stories and then you're stuck feeding another addiction," her heels kept clicking on the pavement. Yamato kneeled by the woman, his eyes taking in the blood that stained her clothes and the blood that seemed to be continuously oozing from her shoulder at a deadly pace.

"I-I think she's hurt. Badly at that," he said as he removed his jacket and ripped out a piece of the inner liner to wrap her shoulder. "I have to take her somewhere safe," Yamato flung his jacket on the woman.

"Yamato Ishida," Tiffany hissed, "You leave that woman there. We'll call the ambulance and they can take care of it." Yamato glared at the woman. He knew she was a bit selfish, but this characteristic never passed his mind. "Really? She's practically drowning in blood," he scooped the woman up into his arms, the man already heading back to his apartment as he pulled his phone out to dial 911.

"No…" The woman whispered, "Please don't call… I-I just need sleep… Please…" He didn't ask questions. Yamato wasn't sure why he didn't call that night, but something pulled at his mind and told him to listen. He slipped the phone back in his pocket just in time to hear Tiffany yell again.

"The engagement is off, Yamato. If you keep walking, you might as well never speak to me again!" And he did. That night, Yamato Ishida left the life he had adjusted to behind. He left a steady job, a fiancé, and safety. That night Yamato Ishida gave his life to the Reigndom.


	2. 2: Welcome

2

Yamato didn't get much sleep that night. I mean, who would, a woman who was near death was currently sleeping away in his bed after she fell out of a solid brick wall. He stared at the ceiling, his back alerting him that the couch was probably not the best choice for him. The events of the night seemed blurry, but he was certain of one thing. Tiffany had called off the engagement. Before he let his mind wander more, Yamato let the cruel darkness of sleep take over.

He awoke to the sound of something rummaging through his kitchen, the tea kettle screeching. He blinked, the sunlight streaming through his blinds and hitting his eyes. His blue eyes widened as he remembered the woman… The blood… The… Yamato sat up quickly, his gaze turning to his room where clean, folded white sheets sat on his bed.

"Morning," he jumped as a feminine voice greeted him, "Sleep well?" He squinted, grabbing his weak reading glasses to ensure that his eyes were not deceiving him. Though the woman was still covered in dried, brown blood, the color seemed to have returned to her cheeks. Her auburn hair was tangled and matted. Her eyes caught him off guard, a striking crimson that swirled with specks of gold.

"M-Morning. You look… Well?" He chuckled nervously, doing his best to not seem alarmed. The woman smirked, her eyes rolling as she sipped from the cup of tea she must've made for herself.

"Well? I'm flattered." He checked her arm, noticing that her cut was just a thin line now, "Your arm! It seems healed." The woman glanced at her wound, her lack of surprise strange to him, "Thank you… For last night. Believe it or not, most of that blood wasn't mine." She mumbled against the rim of her cup.

His eyes widened and he did his best to hide his nerves with a smile. Was she a murderer? Oh god, who did he let in? The look on her face mirrored amusement, "Don't worry. It doesn't involve you… Yet." Her smile was catlike. Yamato felt safe, but she seemed like the woman who carried around danger.

"I-I'm Yamato… Matt… Whatever you prefer," he stuck his hand out to shake her's, "Yamato Ishida." Her delicate fingers accepted his offer, giving his hand a soft shake. "Nice to meet you Yamato-Matt-Whatever-You-Prefer. Do you have a shower?" He nodded, pointing her in the direction.

"Aren't you going to introduce yourself?" He asked as she began to make her way towards the bathroom. She shook her head, smiling at him apologetically, "You already know too much, Yamato."

He muttered an okay, scratching his head as he stood and decided he needed coffee to get through the day. As he walked by his house phone, he noted the red blinking light. A voicemail. He pressed play, cringing as he heard Tiffany's shrill anger fill the room.

 _"_ _Yamato Ishida! I can't BELIEVE you left me last night. Don't even think about calling back because I won't answer. It was a big night last night and you just threw it away. I bet the woman you helped is already dead. Was she worth it? Whatever I don't care. If I never see you or hear from you again, I'll consider myself lucky. Goodbye, Yamato."_

There was no hint of sadness in her voice, just disappointment and maybe even relief. He grabbed his phone and punched in her number. A dial tone never began. All Yamato heard was the beeping of a disconnected line, "Stupid." He slammed the phone back into the receiver.

Yamato made it about halfway through his kitchen until his task was interrupted by a knock on the door. "Oh what," the words hissing under his teeth. He opened the door and ran his fingers through his hair.

"Hello," a tall man said. He was wearing a round hat and a suit that looked like it had been eaten by a swarm of moths. Yamato did his best not to cringe at his teeth as he smiled, "My partner and I," he motioned to a short, stocky man who stood next to him. The man's hair was a fire red, his teeth just as strange. "My partner and I are looking for our cousin. She's been running around all night and we are quite worried." The deepness of his voice was accompanied by a thick, English accent.

An uneasy feeling sunk into Yamato's stomach. He felt his palms begin to sweat. "Have you seen this woman?" The shorter man held up a poster. The picture looked like the woman who was currently showering in his house. _Sarah,_ the name read.

"Who are you guys?" Yamato asked as his eyes ran over the poster. "Us? Well," the tall one said, "I am Lloyd and this guy here is Varnet," his palm messed the red hair up on his companion. "Have you seen her? There is a reward…" Yamato shook his head. Though he wasn't sure why he was lying, something told him it was in his best interest to keep 'Sarah' hidden. "Can't say I have."

Lloyd's face turned into a scowl. He didn't like Yamato's answer. He pushed into the house, Yamato growing a bit defensive, "Wh-What are you doing? You can't just come in like this!" Lloyd opened the doors and cabinets, sniffing the air, "I-I'll call the police on you!" Varnet snickered, "They won't help much, laddie."

Yamato watched cautiously as the men sniffed through the rooms resembling search dogs. _What in the world…_ Lloyd stopped close to the bathroom, his nose rising as he took a long whiff close to the hinge.

Yamato's face fell as Lloyd triumphantly stood. His long fingers slowly closed around the golden doorknob, his long nails clicking against the metal. He flung the door open, only to find a clean, unused bathroom. "Hm… I-I'm sorry," stuttered Lloyd, "I thought I sensed a presence. Please forgive me." He gave Yamato a toothy smile, showing a full mouth of canines.

Yamato just nodded, "M-Mistakes happen." He pulled off his reading glasses, rubbing his neck. "If you do see her," said Varnet, "You will call, right?" Yamato gave them a nervous smile, "Of course." The men chuckled as they slinked out onto the street.

Yamato closed his door, hitching every lock he could find, pushing the small table by his door to block the entry. He scratched his head, trying to figure out where the woman could have gone. He watched her walk into his bathroom. "Where did she…" He jumped in surprise as she came out of the bathroom, drying her long hair in a brown towel.

"Where were you?" He asked, a bit skeptical, "That man looked in the bathroom." She shrugged, smiling, "Well I was here." He shook his head, glancing around. "But where?" The woman stopped, giving him a look that meant she wasn't about to share that, "Here. In your home."

The man just nodded, "Yes yes certainly… So your name is Sarah?" The look on her face meant she didn't like the name they had chosen for her. She shook her head, "No. Sora. My name is Sora." Yamato let the small victory sink in.

Sora was clean now, the blood no longer sticking to her clothing and skin. She was a stunning woman. Her hair was a deep red with a natural wave that framed her delicate features perfectly. Yamato cleared his throat, he didn't want to involve himself with a woman he scraped off of the side of the road… Even if her physical appearance was enough to make him share his bed. "So Sora," he said, "What's next for us?"

She raised an eyebrow, her fingers raking through her long hair to tie it up in a messy ponytail, "There is no us… Though I am truly sorry." He saw the apology in her eyes, "Sorry for what?" Yamato couldn't help but press. Sora smiled, "You'll catch on soon enough."

"Catch on… WHAT IS THAT?" The man reached for his shoe and threw it at a form that scurried across his floor. "Stop! You're going to hurt him!" Sora grabbed the shoe, whacking Yamato with it. "You can come out…" She said to the creature.

Yamato blinked, not wanting to believe what was happening. A small rat scurried out of a corner and crawled into Sora's grasp. "He didn't mean it," she cooed, giggling softly as the rat squeaked back. "He wants you to apologize," she glanced over at Yamato.

"To a rat?" Yamato said flatly. The woman nodded, her expression telling him he had better apologize if he knew what was good for him.

"Yes… Apologies Mr. Rat…" That seemed to be enough for the rat. It quickly leaped from Sora's hold, getting lost in the walls. "Do you have a piece of paper?" Sora was rummaging through his drawers, "and a pen…"

Yamato nodded, grabbing the supplies from a nearby table as he handed it to the woman. "Sure… What're you doing?" He peered over her shoulder. Her hand began to write a letter, the words in perfect cursive. Yamato was a bit impressed by her penmanship. "I'm writing a letter to someone who owes me a favor. I'm in need of their assistance."

Yamato noted the small accent that painted her words, maybe English? Australian? He couldn't tell. Sora finished up her letter, her fingers quickly rolling it as she searched in her pockets and came up with a rubber band, "Aha… I knew I had one," she mumbled to herself.

The woman rushed to the window. She pushed it open and whistled. A dark crow flew to her, "Hello old friend," she said to it. Yamato knew he looked more than freaked out. His mouth hung open as he watched her tie the note to the bird's leg, "Now, don't be too long. I'm on the run," she smiled at the bird, willing it to take flight.

Brushing her hands together, Sora turned back to Yamato, "What. You've never seen someone send word by bird?" She was being sarcastic. A joker, great.

"You know something is up here, right?" He was trying to pry. He needed more information. Sora shook her head, acting as if she didn't know what he could be referring to. "I'm afraid I don't follow," her smirk returned to her lips.

"Look," Yamato said, trying to sound a bit stern. Sora's eyes widened sarcastically at his tone. "Look," he started again, "I-I deserve to know what is happening. I saved your life!" He threw his hands up, hoping his dramatics made the woman give him a bit more information.

"For that," she said, "I am forever grateful." Her hand was placed over her heart, "But for now this is as far as you go." She gave him a flashy smile, turning back to the window. The crow returned, a note bound to its leg. She read it quickly, her fingers crumbling it when she was done. The paper disappearing like dust.

"Well," Sora said, "Looks like it is time to part ways. Yamato-Matt-Whatever-You-Prefer, I truly do apologize for what has happened. I hope one day you'll forgive me." She gave him a smile, her palm pressing to his wall. "Forgive you? For what?"

She didn't answer. She gave him one final smile before she disappeared from his view.

Yamato blinked at where she was standing, shaking his head to clear his mind. "What in the world…" Yamato Ishida decided he would forget. He made his way to his bathroom, hoping a shower would clear his mind.

As the water hit his body, Yamato heard his front door open. He froze and stepped out, grabbing a towel to wrap around his body. "Yes! This is one of our most popular floor plans," a woman who was dressed as a Realtor said, "It's quite spacious."

A couple followed close behind her, "I love it," said the woman, "Though the decor is a bit tacky…" Yamato glared at her, "My decor isn't tacky…" His eyes widened as he realized these people were in his home. HIS home.

The group made their way to the bathroom and Yamato panicked. He stood, wrapping the towel tightly around his waist, "The bathroom is spacious!" He cleared his throat as the woman peered in.

"What are you doing in my home?" She seemed to not hear him… Or even see him. His heart sank a bit as he ran out of his bathroom, standing in front of the Realtor. "Why are you selling my home? I still live here!" The Realtor looked through him, smiling at the woman's comment.

"So what do you guys say? You like it?" The couple glanced at each other, smiling, "We'll take it!"

Yamato's mouth hung open, "Did she just sell my home? What is… What is happening?" He rushed to his bedroom and threw on a pair of dark jeans and a loose blue v-neck. He slung a light coat on and stuffed his wallet into his pocket. The man rushed out the door.

He ran to his job, taking note that his desk was full of someone else's things, "My stuff is gone… Excuse me!" He yelled to his good friend. The man didn't react, he didn't even flinch to Yamato's raised voice.

Frustrated, Yamato left his office and ran to Tiffany's place of work. "Tiffany!" He yelled in front of her office door. The woman answered, giving him a smile, "Do you have an appointment?" He shook his head, "It's me, Yamato." A look of recognition flashed across her features. Yamato smiled, relieved that she was no longer angry about the night before, "Tiffany… I'm so happy you remember…." A man walked through Yamato's body, greeting Tiffany with a handshake. "So glad you could make it," her attention seemed to switch to the man.

"Wh-What?" Yamato turned on his heels, running back out into the streets of Tokyo. He panicked, stopping as he noticed a man who saw him. "Do you know where we are?" The man gave him a confused look, "Of course I do…" Yamato nodded, "Tokyo, right?" The man threw his head back in laughter, "Ah… Ahaha… Afraid not. You're in Reigndom now, son." Yamato blinked back his confusion.

"Could you help me?" The man shrugged, "Have anything to trade for my help?" Yamato quickly dug through his pockets, pulling out a few coins, "Hm?" The man grabbed the coins, inspecting them in the light, "Follow me."

Yamato followed the man into a tall door. The place they entered was cold and damp. Yamato squinted into the darkness, trying to pull out shapes or anything familiar. "Here ya go…" The man stopped, pushing Yamato forward.

"And who is this?" A voice asked. The voice was soft and feminine, but definitely in charge. "A straggler from Tokyo," The man said, his voice indicating he was already halfway down the hall they had come through. "Delightful," said the woman.

Yamato's eyes adjusted to the darkness. The woman in front of him was short and brunette. Her hair was braided into two French braids, her face resembling a kind doll, "I am Kari, welcome… I guess you need help?"

Yamato nodded quickly, his eyes noting the other forms that wandered around the darkness. "Y-Yes… Where am I? I-I'm Yamato." Kari snickered, "I know. The rat told me about you. Sora got you into some trouble? I suppose it's her you're after."

Yamato nodded, "I guess. She apologized, but I'm a bit confused as to what is happening." Kari shrugged, "First, you're lucky the rat liked you. He said you threw a shoe at him? Rude," the woman smirked, "Second, you're in Reigndom, the city on top of Tokyo I suppose." Yamato did his best to let the words make sense, "They can't see me?" Kari shook her head, "You no longer exist to them, Yamato. By helping Sora, you let yourself slip through. That's why she was apologizing."

The woman sighed, rubbing her temples, "She always drags people into her messes. Anyway, I guess we should begin." She turned, Yamato following because he had no other choice, "Begin what?" Kari stopped and turned to face him, "Gathering and joining up with the others. You're in this now, Yamato."


	3. 3: Remember

3

Sora Takenouchi was on the run, that much was true. On the run from what? Well, even she was still trying to figure out exactly what that was. She scurried through the dark streets, averting her eyes to the cool brick to avoid contact. The woman was on her way to meet an old friend, someone who owed her a favor.

She pulled her dark coat closer to her shoulders, hoping he would be exactly where he said he would be in the letter he sent by crow. The man was a jokester. He, for some reason Sora could not figure out, found humor in annoying her.

In front of Sora was a tall, brick building, a long, silver ladder clinging to the side of it. "Here goes nothing…" She let her hands grip the cool metal, shivers crawling up her skin. With a lift of her foot, Sora began climbing.

Though traditional ladders may take you up, this ladder took you down. Her feet took her up, but her visual view was changing from the outdoors of a cold Reigndom to the inside of a small basement. Sora had never grown used to the feeling. It was a tactic used to stay hidden, no one would attempt to climb the whole side of a brick building, they'd have to be mad.

The basement was cozy, a cork board with strings attaching pictures of people and places decorated one of the grey walls. She let her eyes follow one of the red strings, a still image of her smiling father was pinned under a white tac. His photo connected to a blurry photograph of a tall man, his face unrecognizable. A single, brown couch with a coffee table was off to the side. Dark, red pillows were added for an attempt at decorating. She rolled her eyes, the mess from the last time she was here only appeared to be worse.

"I know," a man's voice said from behind her, "I still haven't cleaned up." She could hear the smirk on his words, the sound tugging the corner of her lips into a smile she wanted so badly to fight.

"I guess some of us never change," she shot back playfully, a small jab at past memories. The man chuckled, Sora turned to see him, cursing her heart as it skipped a beat.

Taichi Kamiya was a known bounty hunter in Reigndom. He protected those who paid him by eliminating those who were considered as threats. His tall build and broad shoulders made him the perfect size for the job. Though he tried to intimidate his customers into paying more, he had a soft spot for Sora. Her and his family go way back and he had been waiting for her to come and claim her favor, though he would never admit his want was from his need to see her.

"What do you need, Sor?" He asked, letting his eyes take in his favorite view, Sora Takenouchi. "Protection," she said. Taichi's eyes widened a bit, worried. Sora nervously messed with her nails, hoping he didn't push for more. "From what? Did someone hurt you?" Concern coated his words. She shook her head, "Not yet. I'm trying to prevent my inevitable death." She cracked a smile, hoping to lift the mood.

Taichi rubbed his eyes, sighing loudly, "I have other jobs to complete, Sora. I can't just stop…" His eyes met her pleading ones. She wasn't a woman who asked for help often, "It's that bad?" His voice was just above a whisper.

"I mean I didn't come all of the way here to talk to you for fun," she smirked at him. He raised an eyebrow in response, "Really? You used to come here to do more than just talk…" He winked at her, earning himself a smack to the shoulder, "Taichi!"

He held his hands up defensively, "Okay okay, I'll help." A big smile spread across her face, the woman letting out an excited squeal, "Oh yes! Thank you thank you thank you thank you!" She flung her arms around his neck, hugging him tightly. Tai pulled her closer, sighing as he closed his eyes and relaxed in the familiar scent of vanilla and roses. _What did I just get myself into,_ he thought to himself.

"Alright, princess," he pried her off of him, "Where do we start." Sora was silent, taking a moment to think, "Well, I need… To go back… My father left something behind." He scratched the back of his neck, nodding as he began to pack a small bag of necessities. "It's been awhile since I've been to the Door's… Let's go."

—

"So you're telling me… I'm crossing this bridge?" Yamato cleared his throat. In front of him and Kari was a long, dark bridge, made visible by the oil lamps that burned along the edges. The rest was swallowed by darkness. He glanced down, the ground below nonexistent. The brunette nodded, "Mhm! Just be warned, the bridge will pull and tug…" Her words grew silent at the end, making Yamato think she was second guessing her decision, "You'll be just fine."

"Crossing?" A soft voice rang next to him. Yamato glanced to his side. He blinked slowly. To his right was a woman… A beautiful woman. She was tall, only a few inches shorter than Yamato. Her brunette hair cascaded down her back like a waterfall. He noted how the light from the lamps glinted off of her cheekbones, her lips calling for his. He stuttered, "Y-Yeah I think we ar-"

"Mimi!" Kari said excitedly, her hands pushing Yamato to the side as she hugged the her. Mimi chuckled, holding the shorter girl close. "Sweet Kari, it has been too long. Who's your friend?" Her caramel eyes glanced at him, Yamato was sure his heart was beating loud enough for her to hear.

"O-Oh! This is Yamato. He's searching for the Lady Sora. I guess she has dragged yet another person into her mess," Kari rolled her eyes. Mimi chuckled, shaking her head, "I'd love to hear the details, but let's cross first… Nice to meet you, Yamato." Yamato smiled, his lips shake and nervous. His name sounded like honey and summer when she said it.

She offered him her hand, her fingers dainty. He smiled, accepting it. His skin was sweaty against her's. "Don't be nervous… The bridge only takes what it wants," Mimi whispered as she began to lead him and Kari to cross, "and it isn't tell me it wants you." Her words made him feel safer.

Kari bit her lips nervously, "Yamato? Just… Don't let it pull you in." He gave her a confused look, "Pull me in?" Kari nodded, "You'll see what I mean. Remember, Reigndom doesn't like accident. You are here for something…"

Yamato added a few more questions to his growing list. He'd ask later, but for now, he'd cross. His foot carried him forward, followed by his other foot. Mimi and Kari were on his sides, their hands grasped in his.

The darkness of the bridge tugged at his mind, pushing through his ears and filling his mouth. He stopped being able to see. Yamato found himself wanting to let go of the hands he held, the bridge coaxing him to leave everything behind.

 _You aren't needed in this world… Come with me…_ The bridge's words whispered, _I can return your happiness. Don't you want to be remembered? Don't you want her to remember?_ An image of Tiffany flashed across his mind. Yamato gasped, wanting nothing more than what the bridge was offering him at that moment.

He felt his fingers threatening to slip from Mimi and Kari's, his mind pulling him further away. Yamato smiled. The bridge's offer was too good to pass up. Happiness. Memories. His old life. Everything he had before meeting Sora would be returned to him. _All you have to do is let go, Yamato…_ He nodded, his grip loosening.

Just when he thought he had lost himself, he heard Mimi's voice pulling him through, "Yamato? You did it." He opened his eyes slowly, the bight light of a market piercing his vision. "Well would you look at that…" He rubbed his eyes, taking a deep breath.

"We almost lost you there, didn't we," Kari chuckled, rubbing his shoulder reassuringly. "I guess the bridge views you as valuable… You've caught my attention," Mimi smiled, giving him a wink.

A woman was in tears to the left of the trio, sobbing about how she lost her child to the bridge. "He didn't make it," Kari said as she noticed Yamato's confusion, "The bridge takes what it wants. It's testing you with each step, almost like it is asking you to come with it." Yamato felt bad for the woman, "Is the child dead?"

Kari shrugged, "Who knows. Sometimes they return, other times they stay in the silence." The answer left him a bit uneasy. "Don't worry. Worry doesn't get you far in the Reigndom." That left Yamato even uneasier.

Mimi laughed a bit at his discomfort, saying something about otherworlders to Kari. "I think this is where we leave you, Yamato," Mimi said calmly. She smiled again, "I'm sure our paths will cross in the future." Yamato nodded, his cheeks tinting a light red. Mimi nodded to Kari before disappearing into the crowd.

"Your little crush could not be anymore obvious," Kari teased with a playful nudge to Yamato's shoulder. "What? N-No… I have a fiancé," he stammered. "I think you meant to use the word 'had'," Kari said, "you have nothing in Reigndom." The man blinked, realization hitting him.

"Aaaaanyway," Kari said, "I think I'm going to check out a few booths… See if anyone has magical items or trinkets they wouldn't mind trading." She gave Yamato a small smile, "You'll be fine… Right? I'm sure you can find what you're looking for here."

Before Yamato could reply the girl had already slipped into the flow of people. He let his legs carry him through the market. He listened closely. "Some market this is…" The vendors were shouting and selling, "Used parts! Frog legs! Rats!" Anything he never found himself wanting was on sale. His growl of his stomach reminded him that he was hungry. The man settled for some type of sandwich and a juice. The woman at the booth had no interest in his money, but more interest in trading. _That must be how the market works_ , he gave her the pen he found in his back pocket. The small vendor chuckled, almost as if she thought she got off better than him.

"What a strange place," he mumbled to himself. As if luck finally decided to be on his side, a vendor next to him yelled, "Information!"

Yamato walked to the man, putting on his best smile, "Information? What type exactly…" The man stopped yelling. Yamato held back a cringe as he noticed a crow clinging to the man's shoulder.

"Information? On whatever you want of course!" Yamato tapped his chin. The man noticed his hesitation. He wore dark brown rags, his big toe peaking from the edge of his shoe, "And anyone? Someone catch your interest, otherworlder?" His voice hissed the final word.

Yamato sucked on his teeth, digging in his pocket for something to trade. He pulled out a few loose coins. The man's face lit up, his dirty fingers reaching for the silver. "Nuh uh uh," Yamato said, trying to play the game, "Wh-What can you tell me about Sora Takenouchi?"

The man slouched back, his dark eyes darting around the market, "The Lady Sora has caught your interest? Three coins… Might need more…" He smiled. Yamato rolled his eyes, adding a fourth. "Ah yes yes… I know of the Lady Sora…"

Yamato tried to hide his excitement. He pulled a wooden box up to use as a chair, sitting across from the man to listen. The man was too distracted to see the pair of men crouching on the roof above, listening for free.

"I though we had all of the information we needed on the girl," mumbled Lloyd as he picked the rat he had just eaten from his teeth. "What's the harm in listening for more, hm?" Replied Varnet, a bit annoyed of his partner's lack of patience.

—

Tai walked behind Sora, keeping his distance to to avoid suspicion of others. He was known to follow trouble. His eyes studied her, noting the small changes in her demeanor. Over the years Sora had thinned out from the stress the Doors had gone through, but she was still the Sora he would always adore.

"Here we are…" He was snapped out of his thoughts by her voice. She had brought him to her old home. The building seemed to blend with the shadows, towering over the street. To a person who didn't know what to look for, it was just a doorless tower, but to Sora and Tai, it was a maze of doorless walls that were painted with memories and tricks. Sora glanced at Tai, giving him a weak smile as she pressed the palm of her hand against the cool stone.

"You can do it…" He said, intertwining his fingers with hers. She nodded as she took a deep breath and closed her eyes.

The pair melted into the wall. Tai gritted his teeth. He had forgotten the feeling of being pulled through and man, he didn't miss it. During their childhood when the Doors first introduced him to Sora, the young redhead would practice her handy tricks on him. The two would pull and fall from walls, sometimes ending up in trouble that her father had to rescue them from.

Tai gasped for air as he felt his body pull from the wall and into the main room of the home. His brown eyes took in the familiar room. No doors… No windows. Sora sighed, "I forget how much of a decorator my mother was." Her fingers danced over the dry petals of a dead rose.

 _"_ _Ah… So beautiful… My daughter is so beautiful…"_ _Sora's mother, Alice, was tucking a strand of hair behind Laura's ear. Laura was the youngest of the Doors. She smiled softly. "Mommy? Why did daddy say we need to be careful about where we go?"_

"Sora you don't have to watch…" She shook her head, her crimson eyes glued to the scene in front of her. The first memory the house wanted her to see.

 _Alice shook her head, "Shhh mi amor… You'll learn one day…"_

 _Two dark figures flashed behind Sora's mother, yellow and jagged teeth formed smiles. "Ah the Doors… How perfect." Before Alice could react, the taller figure was running a knife across her throat. Her blood spilled from gash as she choked on her breath. The young girl went to scream, the shorter of the two smothering her mouth before she met the same fate of her mother._

 _The bodies piled onto the cold, black tile._

Sora glanced to her left, the tile crusted over with the blood that had sat for years. She blinked back tears, hating how the walls only chose the worse memories to share. Sora let out a shaky breath, turning to Tai, "Alright… Let's just… Let's get exploring…" A nervous chuckle accompanied her false excitement.

Tai wasn't sure how to react. He knew the Doors met a terrible fate, but he wasn't sure of how violent. Sora had found the corpses later that night. She never shared with him what she saw that night and after seeing the memory, he understood why. He followed her to another wall, her hand already on it before he felt the pull.

Sora took another deep breath after the pull. "This was dad's study…" She smiled to herself as she ran a finger over his dusty desk, the top a stark white slab of marble. "He never let any of us in here." Tai smiled, the moment cut short as the walls painted themselves with the past.

 _Sora's father was frantically digging through his drawers, cursing as a piece of paper cut his thumb. Ramiro was looking for a journal, something to pass a secret. A loud bang was heard from the wall next to him, the man looking to the sound. He shook his head, "H-How did you two get in here?"_

 _The two intruders laughed. Ramiro turned towards a wall, seeming to talk to whoever was next to see the memory, "Sora… My dear girl. Though you may not have been a Door, you are connected to our family. We love you like a daughter. You must keep looking for us, for Reigndom. Gather the others, you'll know what to do. You were always clever." He smiled weekly, a knife digging into his chest as the memory faded to his old study._

"How did you find the Doors?" Tai asked, keeping his distance from Sora as he wiped a few tears from her cheeks. He had always thought Sora was lucky to find herself in the hands of such a renowned family.

"No… They found me in Tokyo. Alice always said I had a gift that she was drawn to," Sora shrugged, "Turns out I can open doors just like they could… Doors that open to spaces most shouldn't travel."

Alvin nodded, "That's why you go by Takenouchi, to avoid the connection." She gave him a small wink, "Congrats on finally catching on, Taichi. You always were the smart one." He rolled his eyes at her sarcasm. "So what are we looking for, Sor?"

Sora was already digging through the drawers, "My father's journal… It's… We need it." She closed her eyes, "I can feel it, but I didn't find it on the night he died…"

Tai clapped his hands and cleared his throat to break up the silence that followed. He leaned against the wall, "Well I- Ah!" The wall next to him slipped open, revealing a spherical object. "This think is nifty," Tai said as he glanced at it.

"Taichi!" Sora said. He reached for her hand, letting out an annoyed sigh as she reached past him and grabbed the object. "Thanks for the help up…" He muttered as he stood, stretching and rolling his shoulder.

"Hm? This? It's his journal," Sora said, "weird, I know." She rolled the gold sphere in her hand, stuffing it into the pocket of her dark coat. "Okay… Let's get out of here before more memories flash across the walls… I can't take it."

Tai quickly agreed, realizing he had gotten himself into something much deeper than he had intended. He joined Sora by the wall, his hand resting on her shoulder as she pulled them into another room.

"Shit… I thought this wall was the way out…" Tai opened his eyes as Sora annoyingly cursed in front of him. The two had ended up in Sora's old room, somewhere Tai used to be lucky enough to visit. "Man… It looks the same," Tai chuckled. Her grey bed was still in the center, the bare walls seeming to hover over his shoulder. "Hey… Maybe the walls will play that night you… You know," Tai nudged her, smirking. A deep red color climbed Sora's neck, coating her cheeks. "Taichi I swear to god. I'm sure you'd love to relive that moment." He went to add more, but movement on the walls interrupted him.

 _"_ _No! Taichi… You don't understand…" Sora said, her fingers rubbing the bridge of her nose out of annoyance before she continued to stuff a few clothes into a small bag. "Understand what, Sora? I'm trying! It's hard when you aren't telling me everything. I can't protect you if you don't tell me what I'm protecting you from," an angry Tai yelled, his arms spread out in frustration._

 _Sora spun to face him, "There is someone… Something… After my family! I can't just stay here and wait for them to murder me too!" Tears were running down her cheeks, her face red from her emotions._

 _"_ _You aren't even a real Door! This isn't your family. No one is out to kill you. You aren't important enough in Reigndom to kill" Tai grabbed her bag, trying to unpack it._

 _The second the words left his lips, Tai regretted them."This is my family," Sora said through gritted teeth. The hurt was evident on Sora's face. She let out a shake breath, pushing him towards the makeshift door. "Get out… I only want to see you on my terms… Do NOT come looking for me…" The memory of their last meeting faded._

Tai awkwardly cleared his throat, "Uh… So sorry about that…" Sora waved off his apology, "I just… I didn't realize that people were really after your family and…" His words faded as he saw her face.

"You know if I didn't run that night, I would've met the same fate?" Sora was angry, that much was obvious, but her expression changed as she let out a long breath, "It's honestly way too late for apologies, Taichi. Let's get out of here… I've had enough of this place."

She grabbed his hand, guilt and shame settling into the pit of his stomach as she dragged him to the far wall and to the outdoors.


	4. 4: Guided

4

Yamato leaned closer, the merchant whispering quickly. "I-I'm sorry, but would you mind speaking up?" The merchant stopped, his mouth snapping closed into a grimace. "Well well. If you'd listen closely I wouldn't have to repeat myself. That will be one more coin."

His hand dug deeper into his pocket, gripping his final coin. Yamato flicked it across the table, "It's my last one. Now speak up." He was growing impatient.

"Of course, yes. Lady Sora," the man nodded, his long nails clacking softly on his pointed chin, "Trouble that one is. She is always bringing trouble around. Her family was cursed, all dead now. Sad tale, but one worth more coins." The merchant paused, waiting for his offer to be taken up. Yamato rolled his eyes, "but that's not all. She has a gift… I'm guess you've experienced it? I sense her in the market… Maybe you'll be lucky enough to find her. You're searching for her after all… And you aren't the only one searching for her."

Lloyd huffed. The merchant's words were of no help to his cause. "Let's go," he gripped his partner's shoulder, dragging him away from the exchange.

"So that's it, hm?" Yamato glared. He rubbed his chin, giving the man a stiff smile, "Thank you, so much. Really." He hoped his sarcasm was obvious. With a quick push of his legs, Yamato briskly walked off.

"I hate this place.. I can't believe I've been dragged into this…" Yamato was mumbling, his gaze on the cold stone that paved the market. He missed Tokyo, more than he would like to admit. He thought he hated it, his heart even beginning to miss America and what it had offered him. But this place? Yeah, he missed Tokyo. "Like seriously? All because I thought I was being a good perso-"

"Hey! Watch where you're going, blondie." Yamato felt his body bump into another. He glanced up to mutter an apology, "Sorry…" He let himself take in the man he ran into. Yamato has ran into too many strange characters since his arrival in Reigndom to not take note. His hair was brown and bushy, his frame taller than his own and… And was that… "Sora?" He asked.

The redhead gave him a soft smile from behind the man's shoulder. "O-Oh Yamato. You were able to cross the bridge?" She chuckled, noting the glare coming from the steal blue eyes. _Why does she sound so surprised? Did she expect me to die?_

"Yeah… I've been looking for you," Yamato said through clenched teeth, "You're not easy to find." He was done, his patience wasted on the vendor who conned him out of his coins.

"That's the point," Sora nudged past her tall companion, "I'm not in the place to be easily tracked. I have unfinished business is all…" Yamato sighed, "Right. That's what the vendor was saying."

Sora blinked, confused, "Vendor?… Oh! This is Taichi." She moved to the side, motioning to the man who stood protectively over her. The man's eyes swept up the blonde's body, scaling him down to what he really was. Yamato shifted uncomfortably, jumping in surprise as he extended his hand. "Pleasure to meet you. So sorry Sora has dragged you into this." Yamato glanced at Sora, the woman rolling her eyes as she brushed Tai's hand from her shoulder.

"Thanks…" Yamato shook his hand. "Now that we've all met," Sora said, "I think it's time Taichi and I get going… We have a guide to find."

Yamato scowled, gripping Sora's arm as she turned to leave, "Oh no no. You aren't leaving me alone again. It's your fault I'm here anyway! The least you could do is get me my old life back."

Tai stepped between them, "Hate to break it to you, but as far as we can tell," his fingers pointed to him and Sora, "you're stuck here until further notice." Yamato didn't like the answer. He crossed his arms in frustration, _I'm not sure how much I like this guy…_ His glare followed a smirking Tai as the man grabbed Sora's shoulders and guided her away. The redhead looked over her shoulder, giving Yamato another apologetic smile.

"Oh I don't think so…" Yamato growled as he followed them closely. His shoulders pushed bustling strangers aside. _Good thing this guy's hair is obnoxious. It's impossible to lose sight of him._ Yamato smirked as the two slowed in front of a small merchant's table in a far corner of the market.

"Hello," he stopped in his steps as a familiar voice greeted the two he was following. He craned his neck around Tai's body. It was her. Mimi. His blue eyes darted to the sign of her booth. _What could she be selling_.

"Guidance," the sign read. "And how may I help you two?"

Yamato stepped up next to Tai, "Us three. We're traveling." He gave her a toothy grin before flashing a victorious smirk at Tai. Tai's lip turned up in an annoyed glare, "I thought we said our goodbyes… Otherworlder." This earned him a nudge from the small redhead, "Tai… Stop. Maybe Reigndom wants him to come with us."

Tai put his hands on his hips, his voice mocking Sora's, "Maybe Reigndom wants hi- Fine," he ran his hand through his hair, "But I'm not helping him if he gets into trouble…" Tai mumbled, his brown eyes sending a warning to the blonde. Yamato chuckled, "I promise to be on my best behavior."

Sora smiled at Yamato. His cheeks flushed a light red, Sora's sweet smile making his heart jump. The change of color in his cheeks earned the man another glare from the frustrated Taichi. _This'll be fun_ , thought Yamato.

"Can we just get a guide already." Tai groaned, turning his attention back on Mimi. Mimi chuckled, nodding. "Yes! I'm afraid our usual guides have been assigned already…" Sora sighed, "But I can assist you." Mimi added.

Yamato's eyes widened at the idea of being guided by the brunette beauty. "Where are you three hoping to get?" She asked as she began to close up her small shop.

"Well…" Sora said, tapping her chin, "The journal said Bliston… But I'm not sure if even the guides know how to get to Bliston…"

Mimi chuckled, "I'm not the usual guide, Lady Sora." Yamato glanced at her booth, the contents gone with only a table remaining. He shook his head, deciding not to waste time with questions. "Please," said Sora, "Just call me Sora. No need for formalities on our journey."

Mimi nodded, "Very well. Shall we?" She began to walk out of the market. Yamato failed to notice that the sun had began to fall.

—

The streets of Reigndom mirrored those of Tokyo. The sun had fallen and the nightly chill passed through Yamato's body. He shivered, his hands rubbing his arms.

"Cold?" Mimi asked him as she walked next to him. Tai and Sora were arguing quietly a few feet back. Yamato glanced over his shoulder, "A bit… What's their problem?"

Mimi shrugged as she moved her arm to link with his, "I'm not too sure… You don't mind if I do this? I'm a bit cold as well… I'm never ready for nightfall." He blushed, nodding as he tried to play it off. "I-It's fine. Get as close as you want."

The woman smiled, giggling. "Reigndom at night isn't the safest. Yes, otherworlders pass by and we remain unnoticed, but the ones who notice us are usually followed by danger…" Her brown eyes followed a couple as they walked through the park and sat on a bench. She smiled, "Ah… Love. It's always so sweet…"

The couple sat on a dark wooden bench, the two looking to be in their early twenties. The girl giggled, nudging the man playfully. He smiled back, pulling her closer as the fog of their breath formed a cloud in the cool air. Yamato sighed, thinking of Tiffany and how they would walk in the cool night air…

"Isn't it sweet and innocent? How he looks at her… And how she leans into him," Mimi sighed, "But there's always an ugly side to it, isn't there…" Her head nodded towards Tai and Sora. An obviously angry Sora had her arms crossed. A flustered Tai quietly trying to make his case. "Have you ever experienced love, Matt?"

He blinked, "Hm? What did you call me?" Mimi smiled, "Oh, I'm sorry. I just thought it suited you more… I hope you don't mind?" He shook his head, "Nah. Call me what you want." She nodded, "But love. Have you ever been in it?"

"Love? I… I think so… Well, the ugly side of it at least. I was going to propose to a woman I thought I loved," he scratched his neck, the couple on the bench exchanging soft kisses, "But the more I think about it, it wasn't love. Not like that," he nodded towards the bench, "or even that," his head shifted towards the two others.

Mimi nodded, taking in his words. "What about you, Mimi the Guide? I shared… I think it's only fair that you do too." Her lips formed a secretive look, "I am in love… But I can't share more!" She chuckled, covering her mouth, "I'm afraid I'll lose it if I talk about it out loud." He felt his lips tug up, joining in on her contagious laughter.

"So Mimi," he said, "What exactly does a Guide do?"

Mimi pursed her lips, choosing her words wisely, "Hmmm… Well we guide, obviously." She rolled her eyes playfully, "But I'm special." She smirked, examining her nails as she pinned him under her brown eyed gaze, "Do you want to know why I'm special?" Her words were barely above a whisper.

Yamato nodded quickly, his breath hitching as she leaned closer. She smiled, noting how her teasing made him squirm. "Okay, I'll share," she said as she turned to continue walking, leaving the couple on the bench to their loving. "I know my ins and outs… I have ways of getting into places… And I know people." She shrugged, "For example, Sora's Talent is finding doors… My Talent is finding ways." She wiggled her fingers playfully. "Pretty cool, huh." He smiled.

"I don't have any talents," he shrugged, "I mean, I can play the guitar mediocrely and crunch numbers quickly." Mimi gave him a nod, "You'll see. I'm not sure if you've figured it out…"

He raised an eyebrow, "Figured what out?" She shrugged, "Reigndom doesn't take otherworlders by accident. I think you found Sora in that ally for a reason…"

Her words died down as Tai and Sora caught up, "Where are we headed again, Mimi?" Sora asked, her eyes looked red from the cold… _Or maybe crying_ , Yamato noted.

"Oh! You two caught up just in time," she giggled, grabbing Sora's hand to pull her forward to walk with her, "Only a few more minutes. We're almost to the train station." Sora blinked, not attempting to pull free from Mimi's grip on her hand.

"Wow… She's eccentric," Tai mumbled to Yamato as the two women began to walk in the front. Yamato nodded, "Yeah… Sweet as can be though." Tai shrugged as he picked up his feet to follow.

"Sooo…" Yamato said, his hands stuffed deep in the pockets of his coat, "You two always fight like this?" He heard Tai sigh.

"No," Tai shook his head, "Believe it or not. We actually haven't seen each other in a few years… She kind of cut me out after I made a comment awhile back." Yamato nodded, not pushing for more.

"Basically," Yamato was surprised when Tai continued, "I told her she wasn't… Nah. You don't want my drama." The brunette's gaze was forward, watching the redhead as she laughed at something the other woman said. "We always end up okay. I'm just happy she needs me again, even if it's because of shitty circumstances." He smirked.

"Why does she need you?" Yamato asked, "Wait I mean, what's your Talent?" Tai gave him a confused look, Yamato wanting to punch the look from his face. He had never felt more stupid. "Talent? Is that what Mimi is calling it these days?" He chuckled, "Don't call it a Talent if you want to avoid getting the shit knocked out of you. It sounds dumb."

"Noted…" The blonde mumbled.

"I protect," Tai said. Yamato waited for him to continue, but he didn't. "Okay… Protect what?" Why was this guy being so difficult.

"Right now, I protect Sor," he pointed to the woman, "Meaning if anything tries to ruin her day by killing her, I step in."

Yamato shook his head, "I get that, but how exactly?" Tai smirked, giving the blonde a pat on the head, "Let's hope you never have to find out."

Yamato smacked his hand away. "Whoa whoa don't bite… Didn't mean to mess up your pretty do," Tai ended his statement with a wink.

"Yeah, don't touch it. It's the only thing about myself I'm certain about anymore," he smirked as the women came to a stop in front of a familiar building.

"The train station…" Yamato said. Mimi nodded, "Mhm! See?" She motioned to the station. Otherworlders quickly bustled around the outside. Some in a hurry, some not so much. One man dropped his briefcase, the contents tumbling to the floor.

Yamato knelt down, picking up a few papers for him. He handed them over, realization hitting him as the man continued to fill his own case and ignore Yamato. "He can't see me… Huh…" Tai chuckled, "Thought you'd learn by now. It looks like we're in Tokyo, but we are faaaar from it pretty boy." He patted Yamato on the back, earning a giggle from Mimi.

Looking down to hide the blush on his cheeks, Yamato stood to join the others. "So why are we at the station?" Sora asked Mimi. Mimi smiled, "How else would we make it to Kendrig?"

Yamato rubbed his eyes, "Not to be the otherworlder or anything, but what's Kendrig?" Tai let out a dramatic sigh, "Kendrig is where the rich people meet to show each other how rich they are. Actually, Sora's family is from there," this earned him an eye roll, "wait, why do we need to go to Kendrig?"

Mimi gave the man an innocent smile, "I… Have some unfinished business…" Sora interrupted, "And I need a key… For Bliston," her eyes darted to Tai's, "And no, I'm not explaining why now." Tai didn't push, he already tried his luck with her on the long walk over.

The group headed in, following Mimi to a train Yamato thought had stopped running. "Before you ask, Matt," Mimi said, "The train no longer runs in Tokyo. It's used by us!" She smiled, standing far back from the platform as the train pulled up.

Sora and Mimi boarded the train. Yamato hesitated. "C'mon, blondie," he heard Tai from behind him, "Don't wimp out now." Those words were enough to push Yamato forward, "What? Wimp out?" Yamato smirked, "I was just being polite…" He stepped to the side, motioning for Tai to board, "Ladies first, Taichi."

—

Lloyd took a long sniff of the air, chuckling as him and Varnet passed a couple on a park bench. "Ah," he said, "They are so close. I thought the Lady Sora would be harder to catch…" He chuckled.

"Yes boss," said Varnet, close behind Lloyd, "Very close, yes."

The two made their way to the station, stopping as Lloyd tried again and again to pick up the scent of roses that mean Sora was near. "Hm… The scent ends here…" Lloyd sighed. "Boss," mumbled Varnet, "Does this mean they boarded the train?"

A thin smile spread across Lloyd's face. He tossed a frog leg to Varnet, patting him on his head, "Very good. Yes, the train." They slinked off towards the station, waiting to board.

 ***Author's Note***

 **Hello! Thank you so much for those of you who have read this far. I'm having a ton of fun writing it, but my updates are about to get slower. I'm currently in the midst of getting a Masters degree and break has officially ended until December.**

 **Firefly Gold Sky: There's some Mimato interaction for you :) I hope you enjoyed the small sliver of it! I'm still trying to shape my take on Mimi's character… She has some development to endure.**

 **NoctIsFishing: Thank you so much! I love a good AU. Reigndom is a bit weird. I hope I do it justice by translating my image of it into words. Yamato has a TON to learn. Poor guy. And yes, Tiffany was the WORSE thing… But I loved writing her lol. Taiora till the end ;)**


End file.
